Assassins Creed: Expendable
by GermanWolf23
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Assassins from around the around from the revolutionary war to modern age. R&R! T for language ;)
1. Stonewall's Soldier Part 1

**The Carolinas, 1861**

Stonewall came up to me. Asshole. I knew what he was going to ask. It's what he's been asking the past few months.

"I need you to break the Yankee lines so we can rush our troops in." He had that wicked smile that angered me.

"And if I don't? I'm not your battering ram."

"Then you can tell the General that you refused orders." He walked away. Last thing I needed was the 'General' getting mad at me. All I know is that I need to bust through these lines. I don't even know who's fighting.

As long as I got paid enough to get back to England, I'll fight for anyone who pays enough. I saw Stonewall ready his troops. He looked at me and smiled. Something wasn't right about him. I saw his ring, the ring that haunts me in my dreams. I shivered. I finished sharpening my sword. A soldier in a gray uniform came up to me and handed me a rifle. "Henry rifle," he said, "15 rounds." I nodded. He walked back to Stonewalls group. I got my horse ready, and climbed on.

"Better hurry up. If those Bluecoats cross that river, the General will have my ass. So hurry up foreigner!" He slapped my horse's rear, and I flew down the hill I drew my sword, I saw the Bluecoats ready their rifles. I waited for their commander to give the order to fire. When he did, I jumped off my horse, rolling to the ground. I hit the enemy line, slashing and jabbing any soldier in my path. I heard Stonewall give the order, and I felt the ground rumble as the gray soldiers ran down the hill. I ran back to Stonewall and told him my report. He handed me a bag of money. Something wasn't right.

"This isn't what you agreed to. There are 75 in here, we agreed 100."

"Your right. But you see, the Confederate army as no more use of you, foreigner. Seargent!" a soldier came up to him. "Yes sir?"

"Escort our friend to the Yankee lines, they can have him." The soldier hit me in the head, that's all I remember.

**Pennsylvania, 1861**

I awoke with a raging headache. I looked around, and I noticed I was in a tent. Outside, there was hundreds of Bluecoats, rushing to the front line. Someone opened the flap to the tent and walked in. I noticed the person was wearing a white uniform with a red cross on their chest. A woman came up to me. She brushed a wet towel over my head. I noticed a ring on her hand, but with a different insignia. She came close to my ear, and whispered:

"Hello Assassin, seems we both have a common enemy."


	2. Panzer Soldat

**Eastern Border, Germany, August 29th, 1939**

The German captain drove me closer to the border of Poland. I shivered, as the cold air wisked through my clothes. I had never been on this side of Germany before, especially so close to the Polish border. The captain seemed unaffected, concentrating on driving down the dark road cold. Even though it was late August, I could already see ice starting to from on the side of the road. I had never met the Fueher, the man who paid me so much for my work. Again I shivered, not knowing what was to become of me.

"Your uses are much needed by the Chancelor," said the captain," this mission will decide our future military fate with Eastern Europe."

I nodded. I had only gotten small notes and letters from the German spies, explaining the mission ahead of me, yet I knew so little...

We turned onto a dirt road. Confused and afraid, I armed the hidden blade under my forearm. If there was an issue, I would not hesitate to kill the leader of Germany and his close associates. The captain continued the drive towards a small hut, closely hidden by the long branches and close trees. Stopping the car, the captain got out. I don't know hwy, but I half expected him to come and open the door for me. He stared at me:

"Unless you're my sister Brahilda, get out by yourself." I climed out of the car, keeping my left hand near my left pocket, the pocket carrying my Luger. My right hand stayed close, ready to plunge my hidden knife into anything standing in my way.

As we walked towards the door of the hut, I noticed figures in the trees. One figure made the mistake of moving his weapon, so the light bounced off of his sight. I noticed long sniper rifles. Were the Nazis really afraid of me? They should be.

The captain opened the door for me, so I walked in. I quickly examined the room: 5 small lanterns, 2 Gestapo's troops armed with MP40's in the back, a small table in the front with a map of Europe, a man with the weirdest moustache sitting at the table, large holes on the side of the hut for snipers, and an attack dog with one of the Gestapo's.

"Please, sit." Even thought the moustache man asks me, he pratically barks at me. I sit, and stare at the map. I see little toy soldiers across German borders. Behind them, miny tanks, aimed at numerous countries. Closer inside the country, large guns look to be patrolling the skies, and next to them are little planes. The man sees me looking.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asks. I don't hear him, but instead concentrate on the German forces near the Eastern Border. The captain walks up to me.

"The Fueher asked you a question!" He slaps me across the face. I jump up, grabbing the hand that slapped me and place it on the table. I pull a dagger from behind my back and stab it into his hand. His screams echo across the forest. When I retract the blade, he falls to the ground, tears streaking down his face and blood falls to the ground. The Gestapo soldiers point their guns at me, but the man waves them away. "The captain got what he deserved."

Though the man showed in act of kindness defending me, I still believe he is putting on a fake face, to try and get me to fall for a lower price on what ever mission he has for me. Won't be the first time they tried.

"Excuse me, Herr Fueher," I say, "my mistake." I clean my blade and sheathe it. I sit back down, noticing the captains bloods across the map. I move to clean it. The man swipes me away.

"No need. It's almost playing an example." Instead of cleaning it, he moves the blood around with his fingers, surrounding entire countries with the captains blood. I notice Polan and France smeared with blood. The man continues:

"If you don't know me, my name is Adolf Hitler. I have requested your work many times, put this time I want to ask you myself." He grabs a suitcase form under the table and places it next to the map; "This is a larger amount of money than usual, because so much is of stake on this special mission. As you know, Poland has launched numerous attacks against and on German soil." I know this might not be true, but I keep my eye on the prize. Money is what I need to save my brother...

"We need you to infiltrate the Polish front line, and disable the AA guns. That is all we need." He sits back in his chair, pleased with his little speech.

"So you wan't me to destroy the anti-aircraft guns. Why so much money? I've done harder things for you in the past." I feel my gun weigh heavier in my pocket. Something isn't right about this mission. Too easy.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem." He stands up and holds out his hand. It takes me a second to figure out what he's doing, then I shake it. The Gestapo soldiers escort Hitler into a car, and leave me alone with the captain in the hut.

"Sorry about your hand" I say.

"Shut it. I can still kill you. He begins to walk out the door, but I step in front of him. He looks at me, his body shaking. Then, I slap him in the face. Stunned, I push him out the door and lock it. He looks back and whistles. I notice two figure out of the corners of my eye move towards me. No surprise, two Gestapos were hiding in the shadows. I dodge the first, hooking my right hand under his right arm and pull hi behind him. I plunge my hidden blade into his spine and drop him. The other stops moving and points a Mauger at me. I raise my Luger at him. I shoot him the the chest and rush out of the house. The captain is entering the car, but I'm too quick. I jump on the hoods and break the glass. Glass falls on him, making tiny little cuts and scraps across him face and neck. I then punch him in the jaw and drag him back into the house.

I sit him into a chair and tie him up. I ask him why the Fueher wanta to give me such an easy mission with a high reward. He doesn't answer. I punch him again, this time in the eye. He begins to talk:

"Herr Hitler believes you cannot complete the mission. You say it's easy, but it's not. The AA guns are heavily defended, and have defeated hundreds of our other spies who tried to take them down." I nod. Makes sense. But I was trained differently then those other spies.

"Do you know who the Order of Assassins are?" I ask.

"No. Who are they?" He looks more nervous.

"Good, just checking," Just then, I plunge my knife into his heart.

**German Border, Poland, August 31st, 1939**

I stand in front of the car, looking at the map I stole from the hut two days ago. I notice Hitler's strong point's and weak points, and wonder what would happen if the Brtish or French got their hands on this. The war would be over in less than two years. If they paid more, I would give this map to them. But they don't paying only in hundreds when Germany pays in thousands. I think about my brother, the one who taught me everything I know. When he fell ill, I knew I had to put those skills to got use. I vowed to raise enough money to get him to America, who boast the best doctors in the world. I forget about my mission for a moment, imagining my brother and I walking down Munich together. It was fun trying to pick up girls. He always got mad because they thought I was better looking. 'Mother's looks obviously got passed down to you' he would say. I smile, but ut disappears as I ready the engine and drive farther into Polish territory. According to the map, their are only 3 AA guns needed to be taken down. Lukcily, after reading the local newspaper, one of them was shut down due to rust on the metal. A new one was being replaced in two weeks. Sadly, it wouldn't be in time. The German Invasion was tomorrow.

I look at the fort. The AA gun was surround by barbed wire, trenches, tanks, and only a couple soldiers! This was too easy.

I climbed a ladder and cut some wire. A guard noticed me. I ran towards him and shot him as I ran. Fortunally when I drove here, I remembered my silencer. I keep running, jumping over the barbed wire fences,, hopping over trenches, but then something I didn't think I would happen, happened. A soldier climbed into a tank under to instruction of a captain. Of course they would have practice today. I climbed up another ladder behind the captain. I inserted to hidden blade into his neck, and I use his fallen body to propel myself higher, landing myself on top of the tank. I pull a grenade from my belt loop and drop it into the tank. I hear rapid Polish curse words, and the tank explodes. Luckily, all the Polish will be in one area. Sadly, that's where I am.

I slip into the trench. I hear a rib or two break. I howl in pain, but yell louder when I notice the piece of metal sticking out of my right hand. I try to climb up another lander, but only fall to my face. I pull the piece of metal out, and watch as the blood rushes out. I notice a large tower like object on the other side of the trench. I laugh as I remember the AA gun.

As I climb up the ladder, the Polish leave the AA gun undefended to investigate the dead captain and the destroyed tank. I take the last 2 grenades and lob them far away from me. They'll lead the Polish away. For now, I plant explosives around the AA gun. Then I hear a voice. I spin around, aiming my Luger at the person who talked. Across the field is a boy.

"Russian." He says. I notice a ring on his finger. I can't get a good look at the insignia. I walk closer, the Luger pointed at his head.

I laugh. He thinks I'm Russian.

"German?" He asks. I nod. He pulls out a pistol and shoots. The bullet flies by my head. He charges me. I can't pull the trigger. He's only a boy! Sudden;y, he stops in front of me. He see's the Assassin symbol on my belt. He takes a step back. He gasps:

"Your the Panzer Soldat."

"Correct" I respond, not knowing he knew German. I take his hand and rip of the ring. As suspected, the ring has the Templar cross on it. He looks at me. He grabs a white box from his pocket. He opens it up, and before I can stop him, he takes a small white starts to foam, and drops dead. I take his ring and put back on his hand. I turn around and walk away. I feel tears streaming down my face. I tell myself over and over that he's just a casualty of war, nothing more.

I press a button on one of the bombs I planted. I run away into the trenches, There are 3 Polish waiting for me, but soon they aren't waiting for me, as their blood colors the dark trench. I continue to try to run, but my broken ribs don't help. I run back to my car, but there is a passenger. I pull my pistol on the passenger, but he slaps it away. I pull my hidden blade, but he rips my arm forward. He squeezes my wounded hand.

"Basterd" I whisper.

"Assassins, so predictable." The man says. "What's worse than an Assassin? A German!" He spits in my face. I wrench my hand away and take my pistol from the ground. I shoot three times but all miss. My body is in too much pain.

He drops to the ground, dodging my bullets. He takes a chain and hook out of his pocket, and wraps it around my feet. I fall to the ground, my head hitting the hard pavement. I see lights dance in front my eyes. The Templar take the pistol from my hand. He take the magazine out. I notice he doesn't take out the bullet in the chamber. I smile.

"What are you smiling about? Huh?" He punches me again in the jaw. I unsheathe my hidden blade and jump, inserting the blade between his ribs. He doubles over and spits blood to the ground. I knee him in the mouth and jab him in the wounded side of his torso. I move the blade from his ribs to his chest, blood squirting into my face. He whispers words as he falls to the ground, but I don't understand Polish. I pick up the gun and shoot him in the head. No pain, at least not at much as he should have had. I limp to my car, slowly driving back into Germany.

**September 1st, Berlin, Germany, 1939. The Beginning of the Second World War.**

I contact a colonel in Hitlers office. He sets up a meeting in a military building, probably because he doesn't want me to do anything in public. I walk into the building, flanked by two Nazis. I have my bandaged hand in my pocket, but instead of a hidden blade, I have small pea shooter. The shooter will be in case anything happens; I'll shoot Hitler without hesitation. They escort me into the war room, hundreds of Nazis running around with maps and other reports from the Polish front. It's September 1st, the day the war would start. Germany is currently invading Poland. Britian and France threaten declarations of war, but we know it won't be for a good couple days. I see Hitler near a large table. The table has a map of Europe. I see tiny soldiers and tiny flags across borders with France and middle Poland. I stand next to him, keeping my right arm close. He sees me and pratically jumps out of his skin.

"I didn't think you would survive." I see him shiver. Good, he should be afraid.

"I want my money."

"Half a million euros is a lot of money. And last I checked you only destroyed 1 out of the 3 AA guns." He points to the map.

"Last I checked, none of the air strikes have been unsuccesfull. And Adolf, last I checked all air raids have been successful. Comander Goring, what is your report?" The commander looks at the reports. He shakes his head.

"No. All raids and Blitz missions have been successfull Herr Fueher."

"So Adolf," he shivers as I say his first name," where's my money?" He laughs. German soldiers surround me. Great...

"Really? Adolf you don't surprise me." I jump at the first guard, the pea shooter hitting him in the face. He dies instantly. The soldiers are afraid to shot because of so many other people. I use to my advantage. I grab the arm of one guard and break it, his screams echoing the room. I grab the MP40 and shoot down 3 more guards. I use the broken arm as a shield as a soldier fires his pistol at me. He fires another round, missing but hitting my human shield in the chest. I lunge at that soldier, grabbing his knife and throwing it at Hitler. It's misses him, but the knife hits a guard behind him. I break the guards neck, the same guard who shot his friend. I then stand in front of Hitler, towering over him. Bodies lay everywhere, blood taining the new marbel ground.

"Money, or the Allies get your plans."

"What plans?" He chuckles.

"Remember the hut in the woods? You had a map with soldiers in certains positions. I sold them to the Allies."

He chuckles: "a fake plan my friend. You don't understand us." More Nazis come. I'm screwed. Or am I...?

"Your correct. But even though those plans won't help the Allies," I grab more files out of my pack, "Nuclear power will." I smile. Then Hitler lunges at me, arms outsretched to grab the files. I move to quickly, shoving my hidden blade into his foot. I begin to run. I grab an MP40 and shoot guards in my way. I hear gunfire and screams behind me. I throw the files into my car and drive away. I stop about two blocks away from the building. I take out a reciever and press the button. Explosives go of at the military building. I smile.

"Panzer Soldat shall not die today."


	3. The King's Knight

**Boston, English Colonies, 1774**

Last month I met with King George in London with a simple mission:

Kill George Washington, a leading figurehead in the Knights Templar.

I traaveled to Boston, where he was rumored to be setting up defenses against His Majesty's soldiers. The King sent me, his best soldier, to take down Washington. There is apparently hundreds of Templars in Boston, which will make it harder to kill him. I landed yesterday, at around midnight. Right then I was attacked by three templars. I killed them with a throwing knife and two pistols. I looted them and found the name of a bar. I hope that was where he would be.

Charlie's Pub. That's the name of the bar. I walk inside and sit at the nearest bar. The men inside look ar me, but then go back to their drinks. A pretty girl comex up to me and asks if I want anything to eat and drink. I order a steak and a small beer. I continue to look around the bar, looking for anyone who might know where he is. I see a guy with a templar ring. I know how to get to him. I walk over. I place my hand on the table and spill my beer. I start to sway, as if I'm drunk.

"What the hell is your problem?" Asks the man.

"You give me crazy look man!" I try to hide my english accent.

"Really? You spilled my drink!"

"What's your point?"

"Your buying me a new one!"

"Hell no!" I spit in his face.

"Then let's fight!" The bartender walks up.

"If your boys wanna fight, you take it outside." I nod and stumble over a couple of chairs. A lady helps me out and escorts me outside. The man follows behind.

"You're done!" He swings a punch. And even though I'm pretending to be drunk, this man is. As a templar, he should have had a better punch because of his training. I easily block and sidestep. He falls forward. I land a quick punch at his ribs before he falls. He howls in pain and stands back up. He get s a lucky punch into my jaw, but I easily block his next one. I take his arm and drop my elbod onto the middle of his arm. It snaps, the bone coming out the bottom of his arm. I throw an uppercut to his chin and falls backward. I pick him up and throw him up against the wall.

"Nothing to see here people" The civilians walk around, then back inside. I whisper into the man's ear:

"Unless you want your whole bone out of your body, you'll talk. Where's George Washington?" The man feels the bone start to move out of his body. He quickly talks.

"New York. He's in New York." He breathes heavily. He won't survive long.

"Why?" I ask.

"Templar meeting."

"Thank you." I plunge the knife into his heart.

**New York, New York, 1774**

I have been tracking him for days.

I easily infiltrate the meeting, finding Washington after killing a couple Templars here and there. I follow him the next few days, meeting with everyone he meets, torturing if I have to. It's not an Assassin technique, but anything for the King. I've tracked him down to a hotel. He's leaving the following morning. I have only hours to kill Washington. I walk towards the hotel. He starts to leave for dinner with a colonel. I have one of my Assassin friends track him while I rig the hotel room.

I go into a blacksmith shop. The cleaning boy says he went home for the night. I say I'm his brother and walk towards the back. I find two powder kegs. I take them to the apartment. I begin to place them near certain points. A man walks up to me and tells me a message from my Assassin friend. He says he's on his way back to the hotel. I walk across the street to the building across from his room. I pick my long rifle and attack a scope. The scope is horrible, but long enough to hit the barrels. The same man comes up to me with another message. I shove him of, waiting for Washington to walk in. He walsk in with a woman. That's odd, the information I collected was that he had a wife. And a man like him in his position of power wouldn't cheat.

He opens the door to the hotel room. The woman has a bottle of wine in her hands. I aim my sights at the barrel near the door. The explosion of one will set the other one to blow too. Washington begins to kiss the girl in the middle of the room. They start to walk into the bedroom, where the other barrel is. I get up from my position and move to the other part of the roof. I aim the sight on that barrel, patiently waiting for them to get into bed, where the barrel is sticking out of the bottom. They begin to undress. They hit the bed.

"Good bye. Long live the King." I pull the trigger.

**London, England, 1774. The Palace of the King.**

I kneel before the King: "His Majesty, George Washington is dead."

"Is he now? Then I shall reward you!" He reaches for his sword. I smile. I'm going to be Knighted!

"Your other Assassin friend came to me earlier today." He says as he Knights me. I stand: "About what my King?"

"George. Says he led a battle against one of my general's. The general's whole brigade was wiped out." He looks at me. My mouth quivers. How could this be true?

"The Assassin says he tried to warn you that the George you were hunting was a stunt double. Your suspicion was correct: George wouldn't cheat on his wife, and he doesn't often drink during battles. How should I punish you?"

"That's impossible. I blew him up!" King George hands me a newspaper from New York. It reads on the headline: _2 dead in tragic hotel explosion._

My mouth drops. I know what happens now.

"Good bye John." He pulls out a pistol and shoots.

I am on a hospital bed, my life draining. These are my last words as I write in my journal. I should have listened to my fellow Assassin. Should have trusted my friend.


	4. In Love and War

**St Louis, Missouri, USA, 2013**

I step out of my grilfriends house onto 23rd street. I hear yelling behind me in the house. Her father, a strict religious man, kicked me out when he found out I was Lutheran and not Catholic. I look back and see Kaitlyn, my girlfriend, in the window. I see tears in her eyes.

I walk to my car to find his wife, Lucy, pull up into their drive way. She walks up to me:

"Bill kick you out again?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." She is a sweet woman.

"Religion this time? Or work?" Her father disagrees with my job, international aid. I'm a soldier in the Army.

"Religion ma'am."

"Well, I'll be damned. That man needs to learn to mind his own business and keep to himself about others. I'm sorry to say this Ryan but I don't know if you and Kaitlyn will together much longer."

"Mrs. Plautz, I accept his discison in who can or cannot date his daughter." I love Kaitlyn, but I know we are hitting a dead end. I drop my head in sorrow.

"Well Ryan he knows your a good boy. There's no reason you and her shouldn't date." She always looks on the bright side.

"Thank you Mrs. Plautz. I really have to go." She waves me goodbye. I drive off.

I pull up to the warehouse at around 10 at night. I walked inside and saw my closest friends, my brothers in arms, surrounding tables full of computers stacks of computers. My friend Nathan looks from his reports and sees me. He runs to me.

"Your two hours late." He says with an angry face. Then it dissappears: "But thank god you're not dead."

"Not yet Nate, not yet." I walk over to the table. Then at a tall wall with a map of St. Louis. Their are red and blue pins across the city, labeling Templar areas and Assassin areas. I notice a note at the bottom of the map:

_Jefferey Thiele has launched consistant Templar assualts on bases in the eastern suburbs. 17 casualties, 9 wounded. City reports gang battles. Need vengence._

I look at the names of the dead. Many I don't know, but a couple I've met before. I stare at the name "Jefferey Thiele." My father, the head of the Templars in St. Louis. In the morning we are father and son, during the day we are enemies. At night, we don't talk much. Sometimes during the day we will end up seeing each other. A couple times we have tried to kill each other, but most times we go to Starbucks and talk anything that doesn't have to do with work. He's getting desperate, I think to myself.

"Meeting!" Yells Nathan. We all walk over to him. We sit around an oval table, with me at one end and Nathan at the other. He begins to speak:

"Today, Grand Master Thiele of Missouri launched an attack on our biggest base in the heart of the city. All members dead." We all look down in shame. 42 Assassins dead in one dead...

"Our intel shows a Templar meeting down 23rd street," I perk my head up. That's Kaitlyn's street. "We now have the chance to strike!" Nathan bangs his hand on the table. He gets up from his chair and leans on the table. I know what he's going to say:

"Ryan you have a chance to take him out. We need you to do is swiftly and quietly." He asks this everytime we have a chance against my father. When I come back from the mission, I always make up execuses why I didn't kill him. It's hard trying to kill your dad, especially when he knows your strengths and weaknesses.

But I'm done with bullshit. This is the day I start to think about what I'm going to wear to his funeral.

"Count me in Nate. I got this." He looks at me as if he's saying "Yeah right dumbass I know you're lying." I get up from the table and walk to my locker.

I pack my hidden blade, a blowgun that looks like a cigerate, my iPhone, a watch that pinpoints my position when i press the red button on the back, two water bottles, a piece of frozen pizza, my sweatshirt, and Nikes. I don't usually wear skinny jeans, but I use them on missions because they stick close to your legs, making them hard to get hooked onto something or make much noise. I look at my texts. Kaitlyn asks if she can meet me. I say no I'm at Nathans. Then I remmeber my mom is probably worried. I send a quick text to her saying I'm at Nathans. She always believes that.

I begin to walk to my car when I notice Nathan in the back of the room. Instead of talking to him like I usually do before a mission, I get inside my car and plop my bag in the back. He understands that this is the day I will actually kill my father. On the way to 23rd street, I puke 2 times in garbage cans on the street. Luckily, people think I'm a drunk. I get that, 1:00 am and a teen puking everywhere.

**23rd Street, St. Louis, Missouri**

I continue the drive and park outside Kaitlyns house. I think about the life I could have with her. I think about the children we could have had, her meeting my parents (only my mom has met her, my dad is busy, if you know what I mean). I walk up to her house, hoping she will answer. I might die tonight, and I want to tell her how much I love her. I hear screams form the second story. I pull out my pick locking kit and pick the lock into the house. I picked the lock, but they have a chain on the door. I kcik the door open and run upstairs. I notice the house in ruins. I run into a door as I run up the stairs. I pull out my gun, which has fallen to the floor. I kick open the door with my already in pain foot. I notice Kaitlyn sprawled on the ground, her parents over her. I notice a man with a shotgun in the back of the room. He points his gun at me:

"Who the fuck are you?!" I feel spit land on my nose, even thought he's half way across the room. Kailtny starts to whimper. I see her leg tunred at a disgusting angle.

"Leave this people alone!" Kaitlyns father stands up.

"Jefferey please I tried! Their inseperable!" My mouth drops open. It's my dad with the shotgun. My dad pumps the gun and shoots. The first bullet enters Mr. Plautz's leg, bone and muscle pieces flying across the room. The second bullet goes through his leg and comes out the other end. It ends up in Mrs. Plautz's shoulder, her screams damaging my ears. The third bullet misses completely, bouncing across the room until it flies out the window.

"Dad?" I stiffle a cry. Assassins don't show emotion.

"Mr. Plautz doesn't want to listen to the rules and orders of the Order. That is punishable by death. He couldn't keep you away from his daughter as instructed. she is to grow up as a Templar, marrying a good Templar man. Not an ASSassin." He spits when he says Assassin. I aim my gun at his head. He laughs.

"Boy, you could have been a great Templar." That's when I pull the trigger.

My dad is fast for an older man. He dodges and smacks the gun out of my hand. I unsheathe my hidden blade, and he unsheate's his Inverted balde, the Templar version of the hidden balde placed above the forearm. He strikes put I parry. I jab at his ribs, and the blade goes in smoothily. I then land an uppercut to his jaw. He howls in pain, but punches me in the stomach with his left arm. I try to stop it, but the oxygen leaves my body. I crumble to the ground. He enters his Invert into Mr. Plautz's neck. I try to regain my breathe, but can't regain and watch the horror at the same time. I slowly stand just in time to see dad get Kaitlyn in a headlock. The Plautz parents lie dead in the floor, their blood soaking into my Nikes.

"Drop her. She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." But dad isn't listening to me. He's whispering into Kaitlyns ear. He then hands her my hangun, the gun he picked up a few seconds before. He let's go of her, and she walks in front of me.

"Please Kaitlyn, I love you. Don't do this." I sheathe my hidden blade, sticky and wet with father's blood.

"I'm sorry Ryan. Anything for the Knights Templar." She cocks the gun. Then she does something unexpected: she winks at me. In that same moment, shw whilrs around, pointing the gun at my dad.

But like before, he's quicker. He pulls his trigger first, the bullet smashing into her stomach. I drop to the floor, my whole front covered in blood. Kaitlyn screams anf falls to the ground. I scream as I see her fallen eyes and twisted body. I stand and run at my father. I plunge my unsheathed blade into his heart, before he has a chance to pull his trigger again. He whispers, but I don't hear it. My ears are ringing from her scream. He falls to the gorund. I stand there for a few minutes, finally taking in the massacre. I pull out my iPhone, streaked from my own blood. I call Nathan and ask for a crew to come and clean up. I end the call before he repsonds.

**The Warehouse**

I report to the group of the mission. They cheer.

"Wow Ryan. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You're like the greates Assassin of all, Ezio Auditore himself!"

I chuckle: "Ezio wishes he was me." Bur deep down, I don't have many feelings anymore. My dad is dead, my girlfriend is dead, all I love is dead. But i found aomething more. I have the Creed and my Brothers.


End file.
